Un Profundo Sueño
by Stefy.neko.chan.nalu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia una chica de 17 años, se encuentra asumida en un profundo sueño, es decir está inconsciente. Cuando despierta pierde todos sus recuerdos pero sin embargo aún quedan fragmentos de sus memorias pasadas junto con sus sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

><p>Una mañana, una joven llamada Lucy Heartfilia estaba profundamente caída en un sueño, es decir... estaba inconsciente. Debido a un accidente que sucedió en su trabajo, todos sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, pero ella despertó.<p>

.

.

.

Un día muy soleado me desperté de un placentero sueño, cuando desperté pude visualizar que estaba en una enfermería, yo... no podía recordar nada, solo recordaba cual era mi nombre y edad. Me sentía muy frustrada al saber que no sabía ni si quiera por qué estaba en ese lugar.  
>Cuando de pronto pude visualizar una silueta de un chico peli-rosa, seguro tendría la misma edad que yo, estaba acompañado de un gato azul que caminaba en dos patas. Simplemente al verlo hizo que me confundiera aún más... ¡¿Cómo rayos era posible que un gato caminara en dos patas y fuera azul?!<p>

.

.

.

-¿Lucy?! ¡Al fin despiertas! ¿Sabes? Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos los del gremio, no vuelvas a pegarnos esos sustos -me dijo el peli-rosa consiguiendo solo confundirme todavía más.

-Este... Disculpa... Pero... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Lucy... ¿No recuerdas nada? Soy Natsu, estamos en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, Estas aquí, bueno... porque... - no terminó toda la frase porque alguien entró.

Era una chica pelirroja, linda con un aspecto algo serio junto con un chico de pelo negro que tenía una cara de "¡¿quieres pelear?!" daba la impresión de con solo mirarlo el intentaría provocarte para pelear.

-¡LUCY! ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO PENSABAS SEGUIR DURMIENDO?! ¡¿SABES LO MUCHO QUE NOS PREOCUPASTE?! -dijo la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-Lucy no deberías hacernos preocupar así -decía el pelinegro un poco calmado.

-Disculpen, pero... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Simplemente con esa pregunta Lucy logró crear un silencio incómodo y triste.

-No recuerda nada -dijo el peli-rosa- Wendy nos advirtió de esto...

-No creí que fuera a pasar... después de todo ella -no podía hablar bien la pelirroja las lágrimas no la dejaban- ella... ¡LUCY!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me explican de una vez qué sucedió? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué rayos él está semidesnudo? -dijo ella mientras señalaba a él pelinegro.

-¡Gray! -gritaron al unísono el peli-rosa y la pelirroja.

-Bueno Lucy nos presentaremos... El chico peli-rosa es Natsu, el playboy es Gray y Yo soy Erza.

-Muy bien Erza, ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? -decía Lucy ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tu... tuviste un accidente en una misión a la que fuimos los siete -hizo una pausa- el enemigo era muy fuerte y te atacó y te dejó inconsciente por 3 meses... la verdad... ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Si tan solo hubiera estado contigo en ese momento! ¡No hubiera sucedido esto! -decía Erza mientras se volvía a quebrar en lágrimas.

-Erza... Lo que importa es que Lucy está aquí ahora, a salvo -decía Gray intentando consolar a Erza-

-Erza... no fue tu culpa de seguro solo me descuidé y por eso fui atacada... por cierto... antes dijeron que era un gremio... pero... ¿Qué clase de gremio?

-Un Gremio de Magos -respondió Natsu- Este no solo es un gremio, es nuestra familia... por eso nos preocupamos mucho cuando estabas inconsciente.

Unos segundos después apareció una niña de pelo azul recogido en dos coletas altas, se veía tan adorable, ella cargaba también un gato, pero este iba vestido con ropa de mujer... Lucy no tardó en darse cuenta de que era una gata y que al parecer ese lugar estaba lleno de gatos que andaban en dos patas en vez de cuatro.

-Hola Wendy, Lucy ya despertó de su largo sueño, pero hay un problema, no recuerda nada -decía Gray.

-Yo les advertí que ese golpe podría causar que Lucy tuviera amnesia, ¿Lucy cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 17 -respondí confundida- ¿Tan mal estoy? ¿No volveré a recordar nada de lo que pasó?

Wendy solo se tapó los ojos con su flequillo y después dijo -Talvez lo hagas pero... llevaría alrededor d meses... y para recordar más rápido tendrías que intentar estar en el lugar donde perdiste tus recuerdos pero eso... sería volver a arriesgar tu vida y estado emocional. Está una gran posibilidad de que si vas al lugar de los hechos sientas un trauma o te vuelvan a atacar los hombres de la vez pasada... No... No fueron derrotados... por ahora solo reposar y el paso del tiempo te ayudará a recordar lo pasado.

En ese momento me sentí totalmente desconcertado ... ¿Qué había dicho qué? No otra vez para estar cerca de un lugar como mi accidente? Eso significaría que podría colapsar por un trauma? Tan débil era? Me sentí completamente desesperada.

Después de esa charla que había tenido con "Sus compañeros del Gemio" Lucy sentía que por lo menos ahora sabía que había ocurrido... pero ella no confianza en ellos... sentía que una pieza no encajaba... ¡Cierto! ¿Qué había sucedido con su familia? ¿Dónde ella vivía? Sentía que se le escapaban tantas preguntas que se decidió por preguntarle a uno de sus "compañeros" y justo a tiempo pasaba Natsu por ahí...

-¡Hey! ¡Natsu! Espera...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola personas que terminaron en esta historia por alguna clase de error xD<strong>

**Sólo aclarare algo... Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en **_Wattpad _**por mi persona, por lo que quienes quieran publicarla allí está PROHIBIDO.**

**Segundo, no quiero que publiquen en esta historia en cualquier otro lugar, si quisiera que fuera publica en otra página web yo lo haría con mucho gusto.**

**Tercero y último, soy nueva en esto** **(**ni si quiera sabía cómo publicar el capítulo, sí tanto así**) así que no sean crueles conmigo T.T **

**Esta historia ya está terminada ya es sólo de ir actualizándola día a día**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Lucy? ¿No deberías estar descansando? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno... veras... aún tengo muchas preguntas y no quiero seguir con la duda... ¿Tengo familia aquí Magnolia? Si es así ¿Dónde? y ¿Dónde vivo?

-Lucy... bueno tú me contaste que tu madre había muerto... y que tu padre unos cuantos meses después de un examen en el cual quedamos atrapados 7 años, cuando regresaste el... había muerto... siento mucho decírtelo Lucy.

-Natsu...

-Dime.

-Tengo una pregunta más... me conoces demasiado ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenemos? -con esa pregunta consiguió que Natsu se sonrojara, pero el movió su cabeza hacia otro lado para disimular.

-Esto... Somos mejores amigos ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno... es que creí que éramos novios o algo así... porque cuando desperté, tu presencia me parecía muy acogedora y tranquilizante... -la chica al decir eso se ruborizó levemente- bueno... este... supongo que es porque somos mejores amigos ¿verdad?

-S-si seguro es por eso... este bueno Lucy te dejo me voy al gremio ¡Adiós! -Natsu en salió disparado a toda marcha hacia el gremio.

.

.

Lucy ¿cómo pudo preguntarme eso? Juró que costó no tartamudear con esa pregunta... Por otro lado... se veía tan linda cuando estaba sonrojada. Sé que estoy enamorado de ella, lo descubrí cuando sentí que podría perderla cuando fue atacada en la misión pasada, en ese momento sentí que iría a perderlo todo si ella no despertaba.

Poco antes de llegar al Gremio me pude fijar en algo... me sentía observado... como si alguien me estuviera mirando a lo lejos. No le tomé importancia y entré al Gremio.

**¤Lucy¤**

¡No puedo creer que yo haya dicho esas cosas a Natsu, fue tan vergonzoso! Supongo que talvez cuando tenía recuerdos claros de todo lo que pasó, talvez... solo talvez pude haber sentido algo por el... cuando estoy cerca suyo siento que hay una conexión entre nosotros.

En ese momento fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos escuché que se movieron de forma muy brusca las hojas de los arbustos detrás mío... eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

Justo cuando iba a alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible...

Dos hombres salieron de los arbustos, eran exageradamente musculosos, tenían cara de haber estado en la cárcel o algo peor. Comenzaron a jalarme hacia el bosque y atarme contra un árbol, tenía las manos y los pies atados.

**¤Normal¤**

-Oye... ¿cuánto dinero crees que podríamos cobrar a la familia Heartfilia o al reino por esta muchacha?

Lucy no entendía nada, por qué decían algo acerca de la familia Heartfilia, se supone que la única de su familia que seguía con vida era ella... al menos eso le había dicho Natsu... acaso... ¿él le había mentido?

-Talvez como mínimo 1000'000.000.000 jewels, después de todo es una descendiente de esas típicas familias ricas, y además, si la familia no tiene ese dinero, el consejo de magos le podrá ayudar -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa.

A pesar de que Lucy estaba atada no tenía los ojos vendados, aprovechando la que tenía la oportunidad de "registrar sus rasgos faciales en su memoria" pudo notar que los dos hombres eran musculosos, altos, eran casi idénticos, excepto por algo... hubo tenía el pelo castaño, el otro negro. Sin embargo Lucy no entendía por qué no le habían tapado los ojos, si ella fuese una secuestradora, vendaría los ojos a sus víctimas para que no la localizaran ni la reconocieran, a Lucy no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual no hicieron eso, al menos que... fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos para no hacerlo y dejarse al descubierto.

Lucy al pensar en eso esbozó una sonrisa burlona y los hombres pudieron fijarse en eso.

_¡Click!_Lucy había hecho un _Click_ en su punto nervioso. Los dos hombres llenos de furia comenzaron a golpearla, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente, sólo adolorida.

_**¤En el Gremio¤**_

Natsu sentía que algo iba mal desde que se percató que alguien lo estaba observando... lo cual solo lo hizo pensar lo peor... ¡Iban tras Lucy!

**¤Natsu¤**

Por alguna razón no podía sacar ninguna buena razón de el por qué me estaba preocupando tanto... después de todo podría ser una broma de alguien del gremio o solo mi imaginación...

Mis instintos me decían que tenía que ir a buscar a Lucy pero otro lado de mí me decía que solo estaba siendo sobreprotector y me estaba imaginando cosas...

Al final terminó ganando el instinto de protegerla, salí del gremio muy apresurado en busca de ella.

-¡LUCY! ¡LUCY RESPONDE! -gritaba mientras corría.

**¤Normal¤**

Natsu iba corriendo hacia el apartamento de Lucy, no la encontró siguió buscando desesperadamente y nada... al parecer sus instintos no habían fallado.

Mientras Natsu seguía buscando muy apresuradamente, sintió nuevamente que lo observaban, pero esta vez de una forma más penetrante... el sintió la presencia de magia del lugar donde lo observaban, se fue acercando al lugar lentamente... cuando pudo fijarse bien... Era una trampa, habían amarrado a alguien y lo había dejado en un lugar visible, en ese momento Natsu comenzó a desamarrarlo. En cuanto fue sorprendido por detrás él estaba a punto de reaccionar, pero era demasiado tarde...

**¤Lucy¤**

Estaba muy adolorida por los golpes que había recibido de esos hombres, al parecer les había afectado simplemente el hecho de haberme reído, talvez ellos pensaron que los estaba desafiando, pero no tenía ningún sentido.

Cuanto desearía que alguien del gremio apareciera mágicamente o que alguien pasando de casualidad por aquí vea la escena y en vez de salir huyendo como todo un cobarde -siempre sucede- venga a ayudarme, aunque sé que el negativismo no me va a ayudar lo dudo mucho.

Por otro lado ellos habían mencionado que iban a intentar conseguir dinero conmigo... eso no tenía sentido alguno, después de todo Natsu me había dicho que mis padres habían fallecido. Por lo tanto también el apellido Heartfilia porque yo antes de que falleciera mi padre había huido de casa para poder unirme a Fairy Tail.

-Saben que Jude y Layla Heartfilia están muertos ¿verdad? -dije jadeando, los dos hombre solo me miraron con una sonrisa malévola y dijeron.

-Claro.

-Entonces de ¿dónde piensan conseguir el dinero que obtendrían conmigo? Ustedes saben que nadie pagará por mi rescate o algo parecido. -dije algo confundida, después de todo, primero: ya no tenía ninguna familia que pagase alguna cosa por mí, peor un rescate. Segundo: si querrían conseguir dinero de Fairy Tail diciéndoles que me tenían raptada, es más que seguro que no darán un centavo y encontrarán la manera de salvarme-

-¿De verdad piensas que necesitamos necesariamente a los de la sangre Heartfilia para conseguir dinero contigo? ¿Sabías que tu padre tenía muchas amistades que intentaron esposarte con alguno de sus hijos? A pesar de que ya no tengas fortuna, tienes el apellido, debido a eso seguirán intentando hacer lo mismo que tu padre intentó. No es así Heartfilia... o ¿debería decirte Señorita Heartfilia?

-¿Quiere decir que solo me venderán a cualquier persona de por ahí? ¿Eso es todo? Saben que si de verdad me quisieran vender a esas "amistades" que mis padres solía tener les hubiesen pedido que me llevasen a ellos intacta, por lo tanto no les creo. ¿Me pueden decir el verdadero significado del secuestro?

-Tan arrogante como siempre -respondió el otro hombre castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola Mundo! Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste x3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**¤Natsu¤**

Estaba desatando al hombre que habían utilizado d distracción, una vez lo hubiese terminado de desatar comenzaría a interrogarlo, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Quién lo ató? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lucy en todo esto? Estaba a punto de terminar de desatarlo, cuando fui sorprendido, trate de esquivar el ataque pero no pude, fue demasiado rápido.

**¤Normal¤**

-¿Quién eres? -gritó Natsu jadeando, el golpe lo había herido.

-... -el hombre no dijo nada pero se asomó una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. -Tal parece que los Dragon Slayer no son la gran cosa... mírate solo te golpee una vez con una minúscula parte de mi poder y estás herido... ¡Bah! qué tontería, ¡Adiós!

-¡No me subestimes! ¡Karyu No Gokugeki!

Natsu no le causó ningún daño a su oponente, ni si quiera esquivó su ataque, al parecer lo absorbió.

-¿C-cómo hiciste eso?

-¡Oh! parece que he sorprendido al Dragon Slayer de Fuego. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué puedo absorber tus ataques? Es simple... eres demasiado débil.

Entonces el hombre comenzó a lanzar ataques, Natsu los esquivaba, pero cuando los ataques impactaban se podía apreciar el gran daño que hacían.

-No podrás esquivar por siempre mis ataques Dragneel

Entonces el hombre formó tres círculos mágicos sobre Natsu y desató su ataque. Natsu ya estaba demasiado herido, era la primera vez que veía esa magia. No sabía cuál era su punto débil ni cómo podría derrotarlo, pero él estaba seguro de algo, sin duda él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Lucy.

-¿Qué sucede Dragneel? ¿No estás preocupado por la indefensa Heartfilia?

-¡¿Dónde está Lucy?!

-Cuando me derrotes lo averiguarás, pero creo que si no lo haces rápido habrán concluido con el intercambio. -dijo el hombre mientras hacía aparecer una lágrima de cristal, en la que se podía ver a una rubia herida y atada a un árbol.

-¡Maldito! ¡Qué le has hecho!

-¿Yo? Pff... Yo no fui, yo solo soy una distracción para ti. Ellos ya sabían que tú te ibas a interponer en su camino, por esa razón me enviaron aquí. Sin embargo yo pensé que tendría más diversión contigo... Tsk, supongo que me equivoqué. Bueno como me aburriste, solo te amarraré y me iré. -decía mientras se acercaba al hombre-

-¡Karyu No Hoko!

Natsu cogió desprevenido al hombre con ese ataque y aprovechó la poco ventaja que había creado para atacarlo. Entonces comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños cubiertos en llamas.

-Guren Karyu Ken

Natsu seguía atacándolo sin darle respiro hasta que al fin el oponente calló...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Lucy?

-Yo soy Azclard, sirviente de la un gremio oscuro, la razón por la que intentamos secuestrar a Heartfilia es porque nuestro gremio aceptó una misión una familia que quería que su hijo esposara a Lucy Heartfilia para poder volver a marcar sus apellidos. Es la familia Usui.

-¿Ah? ¿Van a obligar a Lucy a casarse?

-De hecho... El hijo de esa familia es muy apuesto, es uno de los chicos más deseados. No creo que le cueste nada enamorar a la Señorita Heartfilia -dijo el hombre mientras le bajaba una al estilo anime por la frente.

-¿¡Ósea que ese bastardo va a intentar enamorar a Lucy!?

-Etto... ¿de casualidad eres su novio?

-¿Q-qué? ¡C-claro que no! S-sólo... -decía Natsu tartamudeando- S-sólo...

-¡Te guuuuuuustaa! -decía el hombre con tono pícaro al estilo Happy.

Natsu solo se sonrojó levemente y recordó que tenía que encontrar a Lucy.

-¡¿Dónde está Lucy?!

-No está muy lejos de aquí, está en el bosque, pero te aseguro que ya es muy tarde, seguro ya están firmando acuerdos con la familia Usui

**¤Lucy¤**

-Bueno, es hora de hacer el intercambio.

-¿Qué intercambio? ¿De qué hablan?

-Solo espera... Talvez te sientas feliz cuando estés allá, después de todo no es alguien horrible con quien te van a esposar.

-¡¿AH?!

-Bueno... igualmente no nos volverás a ver. La Familia Usui es una familia muy respetada y trillaría, no, ese término es demasiado bajo para describir cuánto dinero tienen. Bueno como sea, esa familia siempre se llevó bien con los Heartfilia, pero desde que se enteraron de ese suceso tan triste como la muerte de Jude, decidieron ayudar a su hija esposándola con su hijo, claro, no solo conseguiría con ello pagar los favores que quedaron debiendo a los Heartfilia, sino también popularidad de tu apellido. Ese es su fin. Linda Historia ¿no crees? -esa última frase lo dijo con tono burlón que me molestó mucho-

-Entonces... ¿por qué anteriormente me golpearon?

-... -Al hombre se le ensombreció la mirada- No necesitas saberlo.

-¡Oye! ¡Prepara el transporte para el cambio! -le dijo el chico al castaño.

-Bueno pequeña Heartfilia ahora tendrás que dormir... -dijo eso mientras le ponían un trapo un líquido a Lucy para hacerla dormir

**¤Normal¤**

Unas horas después Lucy despertó de ese largo sueño que había tenido, pero pudo fijarse en algo. Ella ya no se encontraba en el bosque, estaba en una habitación en una cama acostada.

Al levantarse ella se pudo fijar en algo más, le habían cambiado de atuendo, estaba limpia, y peinada.

Simplemente al darse cuenta de eso gritó.

**¤Lucy¤**

Después de despertarme me pude fijar que estaba en una habitación, peinada, vestida y aseada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había aplicado esa droga para dormirme, podían haber pasado minutos, horas e incluso días, no sabía que me habían hecho en todo ese tiempo.

Después volví a fijarme de nuevo en el espacio en que me encontraba, y una vez más en la ropa.

¡¿Quién rayos me había cambiado de ropa?! ¡¿Me habían violado acaso?!

La verdad no lo sabía... me sentía de mal en peor. No tenía ni idea de qué me había sucedido en mi tiempo de inconciencia, me sentía frustrada, enojada, triste, a punto de llorar. Había sido vendida a un supuesto "amigo" de mi familia, lo cual no creía, porque... ¿qué clase de amigo de familia te rapta y te obliga a casarte con su hijo que no conoces y nunca has visto en toda tu vida? Si fuese un amigo de familia me pudo haber pedido amablemente que me uniera a su familia después de la muerte de mi padre... claro que admito que me hubiera negado rotundamente pero lo hubiera pensado, y pudiéramos arreglar todo.

Lo único que se me venía a la mente en esos momentos que necesitaba a alguien con quien llorar y desahogarme era una sola persona en la que pensaba _Natsu..._

**¤Natsu¤**

-¡¿Quién carajos es ese Usui?! ¡¿Dónde vive?!

-Lo siento, pero esa información ni yo la tengo, solo me dijeron que distrajera. Nunca me tuvieron la suficiente confianza como para revelarme el lugar de intercambio de "paquetes" por así decirlo.

Natsu solo calló unos momentos y se concentró en encontrar hasta el más mínimo olor como una pista de donde estaba Lucy.

-¡Ahí está!

El hombre solo lo miró con una gota en la cabeza y dijo -Si podías oler su rastro desde el principio ¿por qué no fuiste tras ello? o acaso serás tan idiota...

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

-¡Nada!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mundo! <strong>

**¡Tengo Hambre!**

**¡Bueno Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte.**

**Stefy_chan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤Natsu¤<strong>

En esos instantes estaba muy confundido, para qué querían que Lucy se casara con alguien más, me enojaba mucho la idea de verla al lado de alguien que no sea yo...

¡Un momento! ¿Acaso estaba celoso de alguien que ni si quiera conocía?

**¤Lucy¤**

Todo estaba confuso... no entendía nada, no sabía por qué esa familia me quería esposar con su hijo.

Entonces escuché como se abría la puerta y vi a alguien rubio, alto de ojos verdes y de buen físico. ¡Era ridículamente guapo!

-Oh, hasta que al fin has despertado Señorita Heartfilia. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si supongo... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Que descortés de mi parte no presentarme. Soy Sakami Usui, estas aquí por un compromiso que tenía mi padre con tu familia.

-No quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar a Fairy Tail -dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía hacia la puerta, entonces Sakami se puso en enfrente de la puerta.

-Lamento mucho informarte que deberás cumplir con el compromiso que nuestras familias acordaron anteriormente. Y además no pierdes nada, ganas fortuna con la boda, tienes una vida llena de felicidad y listo. Y que digamos en ese gremio de magos en el que te encuentras no atrae muchas ganancias que digamos...

-No es necesario que atraiga ganancias, solo necesito que me alcance para sobrevivir -a duras penas pagaba el apartamento- y pueda divertirme con mis amigos... si me disculpas.

-Je, bueno sabía que dirías eso. En realidad si gustas podrás volver a tu gremio después de 3 meses de haber cumplido con el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros padres.

-Y ¿cuál es ese acuerdo?

-Tendremos que casarnos... también tendrás que darme hijos... bueno no me molesta porque tienes buen físico y una cara linda, pero... ¿Será que tienes novio y por eso no quieres? -dijo eso último con una cara chibi y tono pícaro.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! -dije avergonzada, pero no por la pregunta, sino porque pensé en alguien en especial con aquella pregunta.

-Aja si claro, ¡bien que te gusta alguien! -decía Sakami molestándome.

-¡Claro que No! ¡Cállate de una buena ves Sakami!

-Jejeje, como usted diga Lucy...

-Dejando eso de lado... ¿Por qué mis padres hicieron ese acuerdo con ustedes?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor imaginaron que esto pasaría...

-Sigo reusándome a esto, se supone que nuestros padres hicieron esto ¿verdad? Entonces solo tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre y decirle que no es necesario nada de esto.

-Bueno... mi padre enserio quería esto, así que no te escuchará.

Solo quedé en blanco al escuchar eso.

**¤Normal¤**

Natsu se encontraba corriendo mientras aún quedaba un poco del aroma de Lucy en el aire, así que aprovechaba el último recurso que le quedaba para encontrarla.

El olor que había seguido lo condujo hasta una mansión, el encontró la manera de escabullirse y entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Una vez Natsu adentro se encontraba como un niño perdido tratando de encontrar a su mamá, simplemente el lugar era demasiado grande para poder encontrarla, Natsu estaba frustrado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por el tamaño de la mansión.

Entonces escucha la voz de Lucy y la de una persona desconocida.

-¡Estás demente! Yo conseguiré salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste, lo convenceré.

Entonces un chico rubio la agarra a Lucy y la pone contra la pared y le dice.

-Temo que no puedo permitir eso, ¿sabes? Me has caído bien. No me importaría tenerte de compañera.

Natsu aparece y golpea al chico en la cara haciendo caer.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te atrevas a poner u solo dedo en Lucy!

-¡Natsu! -dijo la rubia que se encontraba detrás de el con los ojos vidriosos.

-No llores Lucy, vámonos de aquí.

-Natsu Dragneel, sabía que alguien del gremio de Lucy vendría, pero no creí que fueras tú el primero en venir. Creí que sería Erza junto con Gray y Wendy.

**_En el Gremio..._**

_-¡Achu! -dijeron en unísono Erza, Gray y Wendy._

_-Alguien de seguro ha de estar hablando de nosotros._

_-Me pregunto de qué será..._

**_De nuevo con Natsu y Lucy..._**

_-_Bueno es que... Había fiesta en el gremio y Erza estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas. Era imposible sacarlos de ahí... -decía Natsu con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Jajajaja! Entonces seguro que tú tienes un lazo más fuerte con Lucy que tus otros compañeros... -dijo Sakami en tono pícaro y con carita chibi.

Con eso consiguió que los dos se sonrojaran.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -dijeron Lucy y Natsu al unísono.

-Jajajaja, me divierte mucho molestar a los tortolitos como ustedes. Pero Natsu lastimosamente Lucy es mía ahora -dijo mientras apareció al lado de Lucy y la abrazó- Así que no puedes hacer nada.

Esto solo consiguió molestar mucho al Dragon Slayer.

-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltala! ¡Lucy es mía!

Natsu se estaba dejando llevar por lo impulsos que le provocaban los celos. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó al igual que cierta rubia.

-Q-q-q-quiero decir... etto...

-Jajajaja, por eso dije que me encanta molestar a los tortolitos -decía Sakami mientras se moría de risa.

-Sakami déjame hablar con tu padre... estoy segura que lograré convencerlo...

-¿Hablar con mi padre? ¿Qué no entiendes que mi padre jamás te escuchará? Ni si quiera a su propio hijo lo escuchó, por qué habría de escucharte a ti...

-¿Le dijiste algo acerca de esto? ¿Le pediste que cancelara esto? ¿Se negó?

-Ahora que lo pienso... talvez no se lo pedí de la forma más adecuada posible -decía Sakami con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Idiota... -dijo Lucy desconcertada.

Natsu seguía un poco atontado por lo que había dicho, pero después regreso de sus pensamientos y oyó la conversación.

-En ese caso, ¿No creen que sería más efectivo que vallamos Lucy y Yo a hablar con tu padre? -dijo el peli-rosa.

-Oh, valla, valla, alguien quiere estar solo con Lucy, será que está celoso de que yo y Lucy nos llevemos tan bien y nos quieras alejar... -dijo Sakami en tono burlón y pícaro. A Sakami le encantaba molestar a esos dos, pero al hacer ese comentario se dio cuenta de que consiguió un leve sonrojo de ambas personas.

-Enserio ustedes dos se gustan... ¿No es cierto?

-... -los dos se quedaron callados para evitar responder, decidieron hacer como si no escucharon nada.

**¤Lucy¤**

Estábamos hablando tranquilamente de cómo convencer al padre de Sakami de dejarme libre de ese compromiso que realizó con mi padre hace años... y entonces Sakami hace una pregunta incómoda.

_"Ustedes enserio se gustan... ¿No es cierto?"_

¡¿A quién rayos se le ocurre preguntar eso en una situación seria?! A pesar de no haber conocido suficiente tiempo a Sakami, ya conocía su personalidad.

Apuesto que si alguien le preguntaba _¿Cuáles son tus actividades favoritas?_ el respondería algo como... _Molestar a toda persona con la cual tengo oportunidad de hablar._

En todo nuestro tiempo de conversación, no había un rato o segundo que no saliera con algo para molestar.

Pero sin embargo con esa pregunta que hizo, no sé por qué, pero no lo negué, y creo que también mostré algún leve sonrojo. Pero no entendía por qué.

Acaso... cuando yo aún tenía recuerdos... ¿me había enamorado de Natsu y por eso no lo negaba? Porque tenía que admitir que cuando estaba cerca se él me sentía feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤Natsu¤<strong>

Ese maldito ya me estaba cansando... no paraba de molestar y sacarme se quicio.

Juro que quería golpearlo. Simplemente no lo hacía porque él era el hijo de la persona que había hecho al parecer esa promesa con la familia de Lucy...

¡¿Pero qué clase de promesas estúpidas son esas?! ¿No podían ser normales y prometer que la ayudarían con dinero o un apartamento?

Lo que se me hacía extraño es que al parecer ese tal Sakami tenía un tipo de magia muy extraña... en un momento se tele transportó al lado de Lucy... y al parecer Lucy no se dio cuenta pero yo sí... estaba creando un campo de invisibilidad mientras hablábamos con él.

Era un tipo sospechoso lo mejor sería estar alejado de él.

**¤Normal¤**

-Jajajaja, ustedes son muy divertidos, es divertido jugar con ustedes.

-¿Qué tipo de magia usas? -pregunto un peli rosa.

-Oh, te has dado cuenta de que estaba usando magia. Uso mágica de _espacio-tiempo._Esta magia consiste en un poder de defensa. Me es totalmente inútil en peleas. A excepción de una cosa... puedo desvanecer el ataque del enemigo y usarlo en su contra, básicamente cuando tú me ataques yo puedo usar esta magia y hacer que el ataque que me lanzaste vuelva a ti con la misma fuerza que con la que lo enviaste.

-Ya veo...

**¤Normal¤**

-Sakami... ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-En el estudio... solo te advierto que no le gusta que lo interrumpan. Es admirable como no se rinden... enserio quieren volver.

En eso los tres se dirigieron al estudio del padre de Sakami, el Señor Sakakibara Usui.

Cuando entraron pudieron darse cuenta de algo, el hombre estaba durmiendo en una cama que había en "su estudio" Todos al ver esta escena solo se les resbaló una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Así que esto es lo que hace este viejo, ya veo porque me dice que no interrumpa... -decía Sakami.

-¿Ni si quiera tú habías entrado aquí? -preguntó cierta rubia.

-De hecho si... pero fue cuando era pequeño. Ese día mi padre me castigó de la forma más perversa posible...

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me prohibió salir a jugar, me quitó mi mesada y no pude comer pastel durante todo un mes. -decía Sakami recordando aquellas "horribles" cosas.

Natsu y Lucy solo lo miraron con otra gota en la frente.

-¿Qué? ¡Quitarle el pastel a un niño por un mes es un pecado!

-Sakami... no dejas de sorprenderme -decía Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza-

**¤Lucy¤**

Ya me estaba cansando de Sakami y sus estupideces... a cada rato nos venía con tonterías.

Pero al fin habíamos entrado al estudio después de tanta discusión y encontramos al padre de Sakami durmiendo.

Creo que el reto más difícil será despertarlo.

**¤Normal¤**

Natsu entró al estudio con mucho silencio y comenzó a registrar las cosas que había en el estudio y se dirigió a la mini biblioteca que había allí.

-¡Oe! ¡Sakami! ¡Tú padres es un pervertido! ¡Mira lo que tiene aquí! -decía Natsu señalando las revistas porno que habían en la mini biblioteca.

-¡Pero Qué...! -decía Sakami totalmente en blanco- Padre haces que me avergüence de ti... -decía mientras lo miraba a su padre-

En eso el papá de Sakami comienza a oír ruidos y va abriendo los ojos. Al principio creyó que vio sombras y los cerró de nuevo después los abrió completamente y se da cuenta del panorama.

-¡¿Qué rayos creen que hacen mocosos?! -gritó-

En eso Sakami se esconde detrás de Lucy aterrorizado por el mal genio con el que despertó su padre... después el ya sabría que su peor pesadilla se reviviría de nuevo...

-Rayos me quitara el pastel de nuevo...

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? -preguntó desconcertada la rubia-

-¡Sakami!

-S-si padre...

-¿Por qué rayos los dejaste entrar? ¿Quieres de nuevo ser castigado?

-No padre

-Señor Usui, yo le pedí a Sakami que nos dejara pasar. Quería hablar con usted acerca de esa promesa que hizo con mis padres años atrás.

**¤Lucy¤**

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

Ni si quiera sabía quién era yo y me había secuestrado... ¿hasta dónde llega la estupidez humana?

-¡Ah! Ya sé quién eres tu... eras la hija de Jude ¿verdad?

-¿Y

-Bien y de qué querías hablar

-Quiero que por favor no cumpla esa promesa que hizo con mis padres.

-Bueno

**¤Normal¤**

Todos los miraron con cara de "_¿tanto para eso?_" y él se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si iba a acceder desde un principio sin discusión... ¿Por qué me secuestró?

-Bueno verás... había olvidado que había hecho esa promesa cuando estábamos borrachos por lo que al día siguiente Jude me dijo que no quería que cumpliera la promesa. Yo no sabía de qué me estaba hablando pero ahora que lo misionas ya sé a qué se refería.

-Ok... Bueno, supongo... adiós.

-¡Ah sí Adiós!

Al salir de la misión Natsu y Lucy salieron con cara de "_¿qué rayos fue eso?_

-A pesar de que nada de esto tuvo sentido... Gracias. -dijo Lucy con leve sonrojo-

**¤Natsu¤**

Íbamos camino hacia el gremio, todo normal y entonces Lucy comienza a hablar...

-Natsu... a pesar de que nada de esto tubo sentido... gracias- me dijo ella con un sonrojo.

-¿E-eh? Eso no fue nada- dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Se veía tan linda, creo que si hubiese sido alguien que no controla sus impulsos _-bueno sé que no los controlo todos-_ hubiera cogido sus cachetes como si ella fuese una muñeca o algo así.

**¤Normal¤**

Natsu y Lucy se dirigían al gremio hablando... cuando Lucy preguntó algo acerca de su pérdida de memoria

-Natsu

-Dime

-¿Cómo perdí la memoria?

Ante la pregunta el chico no quería responder, porque un acontecimiento importante había ocurrido antes de eso, el temía que si respondía ella preguntara, qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de eso, y buenos pues... el muchacho no era nada bueno mintiendo, talvez incluso una planta mentía mejor que él.

-Tuviste un accidente en un trabajo.- fijo el chico un poco cortante dando a entender que no profundizara con el asunto.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?- preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno verás... Había ido a una misión y terminamos destrozando todo como siempre... pero esta vez el maestro ya se había cansado de nosotros y nos puso en trabajos diferentes en el gremio. A ti te pusieron en ordenar la biblioteca y entonces te caíste.

-¿Cómo sabes que me caí? ¿De casualidad te pusieron en esa ocasión a limpiar la biblioteca conmigo?

Puede Ser ...

-¡Natsu!

Mandélico

-¡Respóndeme! -exclamó la rubia mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

-Ok, ok no te enojes. Sí ese día yo estaba contigo en la biblioteca ayudándote a acomodar los libros.

-¿Y después...?

-Pues te caíste cuando ibas a acomodar un libro de la impresión...

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan despistada era?

-Bueno se podría decir que hasta yo me hubiera despistado con eso...

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué me dijeron? _-parece que algo interesante ocurrió-_ pensaba la rubia.

-Pues creo que sería mejor que no lo supieras...

-¿Qué? Pero tengo derecho... después de todo soy yo de quien estamos hablando... Además... ¿Tú cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Acaso fuiste el que me dijo eso? -decía curiosa la rubia.

-Pues... _-¡mierda! ¡mierda!- _no creo que sea bueno que lo sepas después de todo, si tú lo supieras nos afectaría tanto a ti como a mí... en especial a mí con la respuesta... -eso último dijo casi en susurro el cual la rubia escuchó perfectamente.

-Natsu... ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?- dijo la rubia muy seria.

-Pues... -decía nervioso Natsu- ¡Lucy nos vemos mañana! -dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí _-en estos momentos es mejor salir huyendo-_ pensaba Natsu mientras corría.

-¡Hey, Natsu! ¡No hullas! -gritaba la rubia mientras perseguía al peligrosa.

-¡Lo siento Luce! ¡Mañana hablamos! -decía acelerando el paso Natsu.

**¤Lucy¤**

_¿Me llamó Luce?_ _Por alguna razón creo que ya lo hacía antes... cada vez que estoy con él o con Levy, Erza, Wendy, Gray y los demás del gremio siento que estoy con mi familia... siento que pertenezco a ese lugar, talvez cuando mi memoria estaba intacta... éramos muy buenos amigos..._ -pensaba Lucy con una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro.

_Pero... hay algo que me preocupa._

_¿Qué es lo que Natsu me dijo para quedar tan sorprendida? ¿Por qué no me lo quiere decir?_

_Moho... odio quedar con la incógnita..._

**¤Natsu¤**

Me estaba dirigiendo rápidamente hacia mi casa, había huido de esa incómoda situación... yo... simplemente no quería volverle a repetir esas palabras _"Lucy Te Amo"_y que ella me respondiera una respuesta que no quería escuchar... no sabía si arriesgarme a las muy poca probabilidades de que ella me respondiera lo que yo quería escuchar... o mi peor pesadilla, que era escuchar _"Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"_ temía que si escuchaba esas palabras arruinaría nuestra amistad y con ello mi felicidad...

Estar con ella.

En eso soy interrumpido de mis pensamientos al escuchar un grito no muy lejano.

**¤Normal¤**

-¡AYUDAAA! -se escuchaba gritar a una chica rubia en lo profundo de un bosque mientras era acorralada por dos hombres.

-Calla rubia, solo te usaremos para la recompensa y después te dejaremos sana y salva... -dijo el primer hombre.

-Claro que... no sin antes divertirnos... -dijo el segundo esbozando una sonrisa.

El primer hombre solo esbozó otra sonrisa aún más grande que la Primero. -Je, y yo que quería que se callara para que fuera más fácil. ¿Por qué tenías que hablar? -dijo en tono burlón.

La rubia al escuchar esto solo gritó aún más alto...

-¡NATSUUU! ¡AYUDAAAAAA! -gritaba lo más que podía la rubia.

**¤Natsu¤**

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa cuando escucho unos gritos... de una voz que se me hacía muy familiar... ¡espera! ¡Era de Lucy!

Al darme cuenta de que era ella solo corrí más rápido, y después que me iba acercando a la voz escucho otro gritó pero esta vez me llamaba.

-¡NATSUUU! ¡AYUDAAAAAA!

-¡LUCYYY! -grité mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba, estaba en una selva con dos tipos acorralándola... el olor de esos tipos se me hacía familiar.

-¡Malditos! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -les grité a esos tipos.

-Oh, valla, valla, valla, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? -decía el primero.

-Oh, ¿No es lo que pienso o sí, Nii-san? -decía el segundo.

-¿Ah? -dije yo haciendo una mueca de que no entendía nada y al mismo tiempo de disgusto.

-¡Natsu!

Entonces escuché que me llamaban... era ella...

-Lucy... ¿Estás bien?

Entonces un tipo la coge y desaparece.

-¡LUCY! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde está Lucy?!

-Cálmate viejo, mi hermano solo se fue a divertir con ella... -dijo el segundo en tono malévolo, al decir eso hizo que se me brotara una vena en la frente.

-¡Maldito! Te he preguntado... -dije mientras encendía mis brazos en llamas- ¡¿dónde está ella?! -terminé diciendo mientras el recibía el golpe en la cara.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤Lucy¤<strong>

No puedo creer que cada vez que me separo de Natsu me va mal, ¿qué acaso tengo que andar pegada como chicle a él? Ni bien regresamos de un "secuestro" nos encontramos con otro

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

Justo después de haberme separado de Natsu me dirigía directamente a mi casa, pero sentí una presencia, sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, así que decidí ir a la casa de Natsu.

Justo estaba cambiando de dirección y siento que aun esa presencia me seguía. Paré en seco, cuando pude divisar bien el lugar estaba encerrada en Runas.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-

Entonces aparece una figura de dos hombres altos, musculosos, uno de pelo castaño y el otro de pelo negro.

-¡Oh! La pequeña rubiecita está encerrada- dijo en tono burlón el castaño.

-Ya, ya hermano deja de molestarla…- hizo una pausa –después de todo ella nos debe algo…- decía esbozando una sonrisa el otro hombre de pelo negro.

-¡¿De qué están hablando?!

Los hombres solo se quedaron callados generando un silencio...

-¡RESPÓNDAME!- dijo gritando la rubia -¡EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA!

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! -dijo el castaño depositando un golpe en el estómago de la rubia, no tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer retorcer de dolor a Lucy- Eres molesta rubia.

-Hermano contrólate, recuerda que yo aún quiero divertirme -decía el de pelo negro a su hermano castaño- y además también hay que saldar cuentas. -dijo el peli-negro esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

-¿De... de qué están hablando? -decía adolorida- ¿A qué se refieren con saldar cuentas?

-Bueno pronto te enterarás... -dijo el peli-negro-

-Tranquila solo te usaremos para la recompensa y después que dejáramos ir, sana y salva -dijo el castaño-

-Claro que no sin antes divertirnos... -dijo esbozando una sonrisa el peli-negro-

-Tsk, tenías que hablar... yo se lo había dicho para que se callara y se hiciera más fácil

Al escuchar eso me espante y comencé a gritar

-¡AYUDAAAA!

-Cállate, que eres ruidosa -me dijo el castaño a punto de darme otro golpe, pero antes de eso grité nuevamente-

-¡NATSUUUU! ¡AYUDAAAA!

En eso el hombre me golpea de nuevo en el estómago y yo caigo al suelo, entonces el comienza a amarrarme.

-Valla que eres ruidosa rubia, Nii-san por eso te dije que debíamos noquearla... -dijo el castaño-

-Calla, no es mi culpa que ella anduviera con ese chico rosa...

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma -dijo con tono irónico el castaño- mira quién se está acercando... -dijo señalando a Natsu que se acercaba corriendo.

Al verlo me sentí más tranquila, no podía moverme por los golpes y las cuerdas y mis llaves estaban en mi bolsillo. Entonces cuando Natsu llega el hombre de pelo negro me coge y desaparece conmigo, Ahora si ya estaba perdida.

_**Fin del**__**Flashback**_

Después de eso reaparecí en una oficina, estaba muy débil sentía que caería en cualquier momento al piso, pero aun así trate de mantenerme. Logré divisar a mi secuestrador, la oficina y que un hombre estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, era joven, alto, delgado pero musculoso, se notaba que si quiera tendría unos 18 o 19 años, no era feo si no, más bien guapo.

-¡Yo Lucy! -solo lo miré-

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así?, ni si quiera lo conocía y estaba segura que él había mandado a eso hombres para secuestrarme.

-¡Pero qué mala educación tienes, deberías saludar! -dijo en tono dramático-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? -dije cortante-

-No te responderé a ninguna pregunta si no muestras educación pequeña Heartfilia -dijo en tono divertido-

Antes de ponerme a pelear con ese insoportable me controle... ya un poco cansada dije -Buenas Tardes Secuestrador-sama, ¿cómo ha pasado? espero que bien. Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿qué rayos hago aquí? -dije tratando de sonar lo más "educada" posible mientras esbozaba una sonrisa "dulce" mientras en el fondo estaba deseando patearle la cara-

-Valla, valla, que bueno mi Lucy ya mejoraste tus modales... pero te tengo una noticia... temo que no te puedo decir la respuesta -dijo divertido el "Secuestrador-sama"-

-Entonces... -me miraron extrañados, pues aún estaba ahí el _secuestrador número 2_- ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos me haces hablar "educadamente"?! -exploté ya molesta-

-¡Jajajaja! -explotó en risas _Secuestrador-sama_, creo que ya se le quedó el nombre... y pensándolo bien considerando la situación mejor le llamaré así. Como sea su risa tan alta ya me molestaba... entonces siguió hablando- Lucy como siempre eres tan fácil de molestar -decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa -No has cambiado nada- Yo quedé extrañada... ¿cómo siempre? ¿No he cambiado nada? ¿Él ya me conocía? o mejor dicho ¿yo lo conocía?

-Disculpa... ¿Secuestrador-sama? -me miró-

-No soy "Secuestrador-sama" soy Haru, pero dime

-¿Yo te conozco de antes? -el solo me miró de nuevo

-¡Qué cruel Lucy! ¡No me recuerdas! Yo que creí que seguíamos siendo buenos amigos -dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía muy gracioso-

-Jeje, la verdad es que no, espera... ¿éramos amigos? o más bien ¿buenos amigos?

-Lucy, una persona normal diría que me conoce para hacerme sentir mejor -dijo mientras se salía una gotita- bueno como sea, respondiendo a tu pregunta, de hecho sí, éramos muy buenos amigos, incluso hicimos una promesa que nos casaríamos cuando fuésemos grandes -dijo con una expresión de _"Recordando el Pasado"_... espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué me casaría con él? bueno no estaba feo ni nada pero él no me gustaba, me gustaba otra persona, ¿espera me gustaba otra persona?, estaba totalmente confundida con todo esto...

-Este... Lucy... ¿Me estás escuchando? -dijo Haru sacándome de mis pensamientos-

**¤Natsu¤**

-¡Maldito! Te he preguntado... -dije mientras encendía mis puños en llamas- ¡¿Dónde está ella?! -le gritó depositando un golpe en su cara con lo que salió volando mientras chocaba con un árbol

-¡¿Qué acaso no piensas responderme?! -dije mientras me acercaba a él con el cuerpo encendido en llamas, la ira me estaba consumiendo- ¡Respóndeme! -estaba a punto de darle otro golpe pero siento una pared, espera ¿una pared? este tipo maneja magia de Runas, mierda otro obstáculo-

**¤Normal¤**

-¡Valla Salamandra! Sí que eres alguien que no controla sus impulsos -decía con tono burlón el castaño mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa- ¡Mira cómo has deja mi hermosa cara! -le gritaba a Natsu mientras le señalaba su mejilla-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu "Nii-san"? -le gritó Natsu al castaño, en eso se pudo notar que el castaño se molestó con el comentario de Natsu-

-¿Oh? Salamandra ¿acaso tú no querías saber dónde se encuentra la rubiecita?

-Sí, pero me doy cuenta que tendré que pulverizarte para saberlo -dijo Natsu con una mirada fulminante- Golpéame... si puedes -dijo el peli-rosa mientras una seña desafiante para que se acercara.

-¡Je! ¡No me subestimes Salamdra! -le grito el castaño mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia Natsu, espera no rápido sino que no era visible el momento en el que corría- Estás muerto -dijo detrás de Natsu- Muere.

Natsu al escucharlo se alarmó, había olvidado por completo que aún seguía en la runas y su distancia era muy corta, y agregándole que las runas devolvían sus ataques, la probabilidad de lanzar un ataque a su favor y salir ileso, era casi nula.

-¡Karyu no Kagitsume! -Natsu lanzó un ataque no tan fuerte porque sabía que si lanzaba algo con mucha potencia le haría daño a el mismo también [_bueno 1era ves que hago esto y no quería hacerlo... ¡una pausa comercial, es decir voy a explicar la situación! Natsu como está aún atrapado en la runas, por lo tanto si usa su magia no destruirá las runas y las runas le devolverán el ataque con su misma fuerza_] al lanzar el ataque Natsu lo volvió a recibir de las runas, pero logró que el ataque del castaño no lo alcanzara.

-Es una pena que no puedas pelear como quieres, Salamandra -dijo en tono burlón el castaño- a este paso la pequeña rubiecita estará en peligro, ¿no crees? -

**¤Natsu¤**

¡Rayos! Necesitaba una forma de salir de las runas e ileso, si sus runas eran iguales a las de Freed tenía oportunidad, pero... había olvidado como Levy había destruido las runas. Soy un Idiota.

¡Lo tengo! Talvez si lo golpeo lo debilite y con ello las runas... ¡Muy bien! ¡A Intentarlo!

**¤Normal¤**

Natsu se aproximó corriendo hacia el hombre- ¡Karyu no Gokugeki! -Natsu le dio al castaño y al parecer su rara teoría había resultad, al golpear a su oponente se debilitó y con ello las runas pero no lo suficiente como para quedar al fin liberado de ellas, antes de que el castaño se pudiera recuperar de nuevo Natsu lanzó otro ataque- ¡Karyu no Hoko!

-¡Escudo de Fuego! –gritó el castaño creando instantáneamente un escudo hecho de fuego absorbiendo el ataque de Natsu

-¿Usas magia de fuego y runas? –preguntó el peli-rosa

-¿Eh? –hizo una pausa- Claro que no… -dijo mientras se acercaba a Natsu- Es Magia de Elementos y Runas- cuando estaba un poco más cerca de Natsu dijo- Ahora muere Salamandra

El castaño estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque, Natsu no se había percatado que tenía los pies enterrados, no los podía sacar, como si la tierra se lo estuviera tragando. Entonces recordó _"Magia de Elementos y Runas"_ ahora sabia porque estaba siendo tragado por la tierra, el hombre estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque a Natsu pero nota algo extraño… El peli-rosa estaba sonriendo- ¡Pues la mía es magia de Dragon Slayer! –Gritó Natsu mientras dirigía su puño a la cara del castaño e insertaba un gran golpe en su cara y se liberaba de las ruinas y el suelo- ¡Artes Secretas del Dragón de Fuego! … ¡Guren Bakuenjin! –dijo Natsu mientras el ataque daba con el enemigo y el castaño caía al suelo.

-Muy bien ahora… -decía Natsu mientras se acercaba al castaño en el suelo- ¿Dónde está Lucy?

**¤Natsu¤**

Al fin había conseguido la localización de Lucy al parecer se encontraba en las afueras de la cuidad, más le valía a ese castaño que me haya dado la ubicación real porque no sabe de lo que era capaz. Pero a medida que me iba acercando más y más de acuerdo a la dirección obtenida comenzaba a lograr oler el olor de vainilla que emanaba Lucy por lo que me comencé a apresurar.

**¤Lucy¤**

-¿Eh? –Dije recuperando la cordura- Si, si te estoy escuchando Haru…

-¿Oh?... ¿Talvez estabas pensando en el chico que te gusta? –Cuando Haru dijo eso automáticamente consiguió un sonrojo mío- ¿Eh? Parece que no me equivoco –dijo con tono burlón- Bueno como sea… -hizo una pausa- No te ilusiones... "_Despierta_" no te dejes atrapar por este lugar, se libre, se feliz, vive la realidad, ¿sabes? Deben muchas personas que están esperándote… "_Lucy Despierta por favor_"–yo solo lo mire horrorizada, por alguna razón esa palabra "_Despierta_" me daba escalofríos, no quería escucharla, quería escapar de ella

-¿E-eh? –Hice una pausa- No te entiendo… ¡Por qué me dices eso! ¡De que estas hablando! ¡Ya soy feliz aquí! ¡Yo ya estoy viviendo mi realidad! ¡Aquí es donde están las personas más preciadas para mí! ¡Este es mi hogar! Yo… -ya estaba llorando mientras le gritaba a Haru- ya estoy donde debo de estar Haru… -le dije a Haru llorando, yo… sentía que conocía de que estaba hablando Haru, pero… pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Era un recuerdo hermoso y al mismo tiempo doloroso, no quería recordarlo porque sentía que estaba conectado a algo más… en eso soy sacada de mis pensamientos por un grito

-¡LUCYYYY!

Al escuchar la voz me di cuenta al instante, era Natsu- ¡NATSU! –dije mientras me dirigía corriendo hacia el cuándo llegue a su lado inevitablemente lo abrace

-¿Lucy estas bien?

-S-si, Natsu ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Recuerdas que en el bosque habían dos hombres? Cuando desapareciste uno de ellos se quedó conmigo para luchar, cuando termino la pelea lo forcé a decirme dónde estabas.

-Ya veo –dije secándome las lágrimas

-¡Aww! ¡Que linda pareja! -Al oír eso me sonrojé notablemente, y bajé la cabeza de vergüenza, por otro lado Natsu volteo a otro lado la cabeza para evitar cruzar miradas- A ustedes dos es tan fácil molestarles –decía Haru mientras se carcajeaba

-¿Lucy lo conoces? –pregunto curioso el peli-rosa

-Bueno… -lo miró a Haru- se podría decir que si… -Natsu me miró confundido- Verás… al parecer es amigo mío de la infancia, pero no lo recuerdo… -le explique a Natsu

-¿No crees que te esté engañando? Después de todo no recuerdas nada, y además hay veces que esa clase de información llega a los oídos de otros, por lo tanto puede que el solo esté intentando hacerte daño sabiendo que en estos momentos no recuerdas nada… -decía Natsu serio mientras miraba a Haru, y al parecer él lo había escuchado a Natsu

-¡Qué cruel Natsu-san! Yo no soy nadie malvado o algo parecido, si quiere puede hacerme pruebas o algo así y jamás encontrara algo malo en mí –decía Haru orgulloso de sí mismo- Y quiero corregir algo que está mal en tu aclaración de quien soy Lucy. –Lo mire extrañada

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno además de tu amigo de la infancia yo soy tu prometido –dijo como si nada

-Natsu y Yo abrimos los ojos como platos… y dijimos al unísono- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Auch! –Se quejaba Haru- casi rompen mi tímpano, y si es exactamente lo que escucharon –dijo mientras comprobaba que su tímpano estaba bien- ¿por? ¿Algún problema?

-Bueno veras Haru, a mí no me gustas

-¡Ah! ¿Era eso? Tranquila… tarde o temprano te enamoraras de mis encantos –me dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa

-Haru no es eso… es que a mí ya me gusta alguien mas

Cerca se encontraba Natsu escuchando serio la conversación y Haru y Yo lo notamos -¿Qué sucede Natsu-san? ¿Acaso estas celoso? –dijo en tono burlón Haru, a lo cual Natsu solo lo fulminó con la mirada, jamás había visto así a Natsu, ¿acaso enserio estaba celoso? Al pensar en que el estuviera celoso porque yo este con Haru me hacía feliz porque me hacía pensar que sentía algo por mi sin darme cuanta sentía que mis mejillas ardían, significaba que me había sonrojado inconscientemente.

Después de todos esos pensamientos extraños todos nos pusimos atentos a un solo lugar, la esquina de la habitación, estábamos seguros que habíamos escuchado un ruido extraño así que nos dirigimos a ese lugar y encontramos lo que parecía al principio un hongo, después al sacarlo de ahí se transformó en un demonio.

**¤Normal¤**

El "hongo" al salir de su escondite se transformó en un demonio del libro de Zeref, este ni bien vio a Lucy se abalanzó contra ella

-¡LUCYYYY!

-¡Natsu, Ayuda! –gritaba Lucy

-Haru solo estaba observando con una sonrisa y entonces comienza a hablar- Parece que al fin ya podrás ser feliz Lucy, ya podrás "_Despertar_" –Lucy al escuchar eso abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a llorar y gritar

-¡Ayúdame! ¡No quiero "_Despertar_"! ¡Yo fui la que decidió no hacerlo! ¡Es Difícil afrontar todo! ¡Aquí tengo todo lo que yo deseo! ¡Estas son las personas que amo! ¡Esas personas están aquí no en tu absurda "_realidad_"! –gritaba Lucy mientras lloraba

Natsu estaba ahí congelado, no sabía que hacer pero fue a lo primero que se le vino a la mente "rescatarla" entonces fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Lucy y el "hongo" y comenzó a lanzar ataques frenéticamente para poder liberar a Lucy, el "hongo" la había metido en una jaula enorme negra

-¡LUCY! ¡Karyu no Kenkaku! ¡Karyu no Kōen! ¡Guren Bakuraijin! –Natsu estaba alterado, no tenía idea de qué hacer, no quería perder a Lucy, entonces Natsu golpea al demonio y se dirige a la jaula- ¡Lucy! Tranquila ya te voy a sacar de ahí

-Natsu… -decía la rubia llorando- lo siento… -hizo una pausa- no debes hacer nada yo estoy bien, solo quiero que sepas algo... –decía Lucy sacando la mano de la jaula- Te Amo Natsu, no lo olvides…

-L-Lucy… yo… yo también Te Amo –le dijo Natsu tomándola de la mano- tu tampoco lo vuelvas a olvidar idiota.

Entonces la jaula fue rodeada de una energía oscura sacando a Natsu de por sí y dejando a Lucy sola en un espacio donde todo era negro. Desde fuera se podía escuchar a alguien gritando en sollozos- ¡LUCY! ¡LUCY!

Entonces Lucy calló


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

En una hermosa mañana en Magnolia por unos cuantos rayos de luz solar se podía divisar a una peli-azul de baja estatura levantándose de al parecer un largo y acogedor sueño

Después de haberse duchado y comido se dirigía a pasar su día cotidiano en Fairy Tail mientras se dirigía de camino hacia Fairy Tail la pequeña peli-azul se encuentra con su mejor amiga caminando a lo lejos

-¡Lu-chan! -se escuchó el grito de Levy hacia la rubia

-Levy... -respondió un poco desanimada Lucy

-¿Qué sucede Lu-chan?

-Levy es que ayer no pude dormir por insomnio, estuve pensando en él. Desde que Lissana volvió ya no he podido hablar ni pasar tiempo con Natsu... -decía la rubia deprimida- ¡Pe-pero no es que quiera pasar tiempo con él! –Aclaró haciendo una especie de puchero- ¡Sólo que! últimamente ya no nos hablamos… -dijo volviendo a tu tono desanimado-

-Lu-chan... ¿Te gusta Natsu? -preguntó en tono picarón la peli-azul consiguiendo un sonrojo de la rubia

-¿Pe-pe-pero q-q-qué dices Levy? ¿Có-có-cómo se te puedo ocurrir eso? -preguntaba totalmente avergonzada Lucy

-Es que Lu-chan a kilómetro se nota que te gusta –dijo consiguiendo que la rubia se pusiera como tomate- por otro lado al parecer estas celosa de que Lissana pase tanto tiempo con Natsu... -decía Levy mientras caminaba- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te le declaras? ¡Estoy segura que él te corresponderá!

-¡Levy! ¡Guarda silencio! -le gritaba avergonzada la rubia para que guardara silencio a su amiga peli-azul después de todo se escuchaba claramente los gritos que daba su amiga- Pensándolo bien... ¿Por qué no aplicas tu propio consejo y te le declaras a Gajeel? También se nota a kilómetros que le gustas -dijo en tono picarón Lucy consiguiendo un sonrojo de Levy- ¡Anda Levy! ¡Díselo a Gajeel!

-¿Decirme qué? -decía un chico de pelo largo color negro acompañado de un peli-rosado

-_¡Una oportunidad perfecta!_ -decía Lucy en su mente- ¡Gajeel! ¡Levy quiere hablar contigo! -dijo la rubia acercándola a Levy- ¡Bueno los dejo para que hablen tranquilos! -dijo mientras agarraba al peli-rosado de la mano y salía de ahí- ¡Suerte Levy!

Levy solo maldijo por lo bajo- ¡Lu-chan Traidora! -se repetía mentalmente la peli-azul

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme enana?

-¡No me llames enana! -dijo Levy haciendo pucheros mientras se seguía su camino y dejaba atrás a Gajeel, Levy quería usar la mínima oportunidad para escapar de esa situación, pero le fue en vano; pronto sintió una mano que la cogió de los hombros y la hizo voltear, Levy mentalmente gritaba "_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda_"

-Enana déjate de tonterías y dime que me querías decir -le decía Gajeel ya un poco molesto-

-Me volviste a llamar Enana, cuando me llames por mi nombre te lo diré... -dijo Levy mientras una vez más huía de Gajeel - Que alivio... - decía Levy - _Al menos que esté tan desesperado como para saber lo que le iba a decir no me llamará por mi nombre, después de todo desde que nos conocimos me llama enana -_pensaba Levy con cara chibi triunfante

-¡Gray-sama! -gritaba una peli-azul oscuro- ¡Espéreme! ¡Gray-sama!

Por otra parte el peli-azul marino solo aceleraba la caminata, pero para su desgracia fue alcanzado por la peli-azul antes nombrada

-¡Juvia no te me pegues! -le gritaba Gray a la peli-azul

-¿Por qué Gray-sama? -decía Juvia mientras se pegaba más a Gray- ¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama por eso nunca lo dejará!

El chico solo la miró y siguió caminando con una Juvia pegada en su brazo derecho como chicle, él no la alejaba porque no le molestaba su presencia, últimamente no le molestaba cuando la chica le hablaba de forma cariñosa ni cuando se le lanzaba encima; a decir verdad se podría decir que le gustaba pero no le quería admitirlo

Al fin he podido escapar de esa "ayuda" que Lu-chan "me dio" -pensaba la peli-azul- y por "ayuda" quiero de decir "acto semi-suicida" y por "me dio" me refiero a "fui obligada injustamente a quedarme en ese lugar" -Levy comenzó a busca con la mirada a cierta rubia- _¿eh? Pero es raro Lu-chan ya debería de estar aquí... -se detuvo un momento a analizar y recordar lo sucedido_- ¡Esta con Natsu! -esta vez no fue un pensamiento si no un grito dado lo suficientemente alto como para que los que se encontraban en ese lugar la escucharan perfectamente claro

-Todos la comenzaron a ver raro- ¿Qué sucede Levy? ¿Quién está con Natsu? -preguntó una albina sonriente pero escalofriante-

Levy tenía miedo, no sólo porque a Mirajane no se le podía mentir, si no que cuando se enterara trataría de juntar a Natsu y Lucy cueste lo que cueste. Por algo ella se encargaba del día de San Valentín

-¿E-eh? -la miro confundida- ¿De qué me hablas Mira? -Mira solo se limitó a mirarla un buen rato, como si la estuviera examinando, buscando alguna imperfección, si Mira la encontraba... Adiós Levy no corrompida, Mira haría lo que fuera necesario para enterarse.

-¿Levy?

A la peli-azul le recorrió por todo el cuerpo un gran escalofrío- ¿S-si? ¿Que sucede?

-¿Por qué me mientes? -Levy maldijo por lo bajo, ahora el castigo le costaría a ella y no a su mejor amiga

-Mi-mira ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo haría tal cosa? -trataba de responder calmada la pequeña chica

-Dime... ¿Dónde están? -le pregunto a Levy de forma "amable" mientras detrás de ella aparecía un aura demoniaca

-Etto… La verdad es que no lo sé –_En realidad no estoy mintiendo en lo de su ubicación pero estoy segura de que está con Natsu_-

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio? Pero Levy… -hizo una pausa mientras detrás de ella aparecía una peculiar aura oscura, se podría decir que el que se atrévase a entrar allí no se lo vuelve a ver- Tu eres muy lista y conoces muy bien a Lucy ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podrían estar?

-Y-yo… no lo sé

-Oh está bien –dijo Mira volviendo al parecer a "su faceta normal"- ¿Pero si los ves o tienes una idea de dónde están me avisas? ¿Ok?

-¡S-sí!

**Gajeel**

¡Esa enana! ¡Me dejo totalmente intrigado! ¡Odio que me dejen con la intriga! Y lo más triste fue que me dijo

–"_Cuando me llames por mi nombre de lo diré"_-

No estoy acostumbrado a llamar a nadie por su nombre, en especial a ella, del lugar de donde vengo solo se llama a alguien por su nombre cuando se conocen de hace mucho y hay confianza. Pero… enserio quiero saber que me quería decir, es como que te digan –Te voy a contar algo- tu esperas y a la final no te dice nada, y tu quedas con ganas de saber que te iba a decir, algo así fue lo que sucedió.

Me daba yo mismo vueltas en la cabeza mientras me dirigía a Fairy Tail pero entonces se me ocurrió algo

Ella me dijo –"_Cuando me llames por mi nombre_"- no especifico si era el primero o el segundo, bueno ahora ya podre enterarme de que rayos me quería decir la enana

Justo ahora la veo pasar…

**Normal**

-¡McGarden! –se escuchaba el grito de un peli-negro

_ -¿Eh? ¿Alguien me está llamando por mi apellido?_- en eso Levy voltea a ver quién era la persona que la llamaba y se encuentra con alguien muy inesperado- ¿Ga…? ¿Gajeel? –dijo la peli-azul mientras miraba como se aproximaba hasta llegar donde ella se encontraba-

-Dime lo que ibas a decir hace rato –le exigió el peli-negro

-¿Ah?

-Lo que me dirías, Me dijiste que a no ser que te llamase por tu nombre me lo dirías ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah! –Dijo recordando- _Parece que de verdad quiere saber que le iba a decir_- Pero me tienes que llamar por mi nombre

-Te acabo de llamar por tu nombre, McGarden –hizo una pausa dejando a Levy desconcertada- Me dijiste que te llamara por tu nombre no me especificaste el primero o el segundo –dijo sacándole la lengua de forma burlona- ¿Sabes? Odio que me dejen con la intriga

-Etto… -trataba de explicar Levy con la cabeza agachada moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos- pues… -Levy en un momento alzo la cabeza para ver a Gajeel- verás…

-¡Deja de mirarme como si tuviera monos en la cara y dímelo de una buena vez! –le grito a Levy cogiéndola de los hombros causando que Levy se pusiera más nerviosa

-Es que… yo no quiero que me odies ni nada por el estilo, tampoco quiero que dejemos de hablarnos, Gajeel eres una persona muy especial para mí… –decía Levy sonrojada, consiguiendo un leve sonrojo de Gajeel- por lo que si lo digo temo las cosas cambien… -Levy ya estaba llorando sin darse cuenta de que en sus ojos recorrían las lágrimas con lo que Gajeel se puso nervioso-

-Enana… -dijo abrazándola consiguiendo sorprender a Levy- No importa lo que me vallas a decir te aseguro que no voy a reaccionar de esa manera, Levy –la peli-azul se sonrojo, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad-

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

Entonces Levy se separa un poco de Gajeel y dirige su mano a la mejilla del chico dejando al chico sorprendido, aún con las lágrimas en los ojos

–Te Amo, Gajeel- el chico no podía reaccionar estaba totalmente sonrojado

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –decía totalmente sonrojado, se podría decir que se podía ver humo saliendo de sus orejas entonces Levy se fue acercando de puntillas lentamente a la cara del chico y deposito un suave beso el cual Gajeel fue correspondiendo poco a poco mientras se inclinaba y ponía sus manos en la cadera de la peli-azul los dos estaban en el paraíso en ese preciso instante pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno

-Gajeel… -dijo Levy mientras veía muy sonrojada al peli-negro- Perdón, no de- fue callada por otro beso pero esta vez de parte de Gajeel

-Levy ... Te Amo

Cerca de Fairy Tail se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes llegando al lugar una peli-azul y un peli-azul marino, entonces se escuchó un llamado hacia la peli-azul

-¡Juvia! –decía un peli blanco de ojos celestes, alto y de buen físico

-¿Haru? –Dijo la peli-azul confundida mientras el chico se acercaba, por otro lado Gray se le notaba molesto por la presencia del muchacho- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Juvia abrazándolo

-Vine a Magnolia por un tiempo, escuche que estabas aquí así que vine por ti –le dijo sonriendo lo cual hizo querer golpearlo a Gray quien aún seguía allí-

Gray se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente como diciendo un "_Sigo aquí_"

-¿Gray-sama? –Juvia miro a su amigo que también lo miraba confundido- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Haru, Gray, Gray Haru, Haru Gray es mi compañero en Fairy Tail, Gray Haru es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que éramos niños

-Un gusto Gray –dijo Haru estirando su mano a lo que Gray la estrecho con "algo de fuerza"-

-El gusto en mío –dijo Gray formando una sonrisa falsa-

Después de eso Haru les fue acompañando todo el camino hacia Fairy Tail, Juvia y Haru iban hablando entretenida y alegremente y Gray estaba detrás de ellos algo así como "ignorado totalmente" lo que le molestaba totalmente

**Gris**

-_¡Maldito Haru! ¡Desde que se la encontró a Juvia está pegado a ella, es como una especie de pulga, lo odio, odio que este pegado a Juvia yo debería estar allí no tú!_- se detuvo a pensar lo que había dicho en su mente-

-_¡Espera! ¿Yo debería estar allí? ¿Qué acaso estoy celoso? ¡Ja! Eso no es posible a mí no me gusta Juvia_-

–_Entonces ¿te desagrada?_ –Escuche hablar a otra voz dentro de mi cabeza, era mi subconsciente

_-¿Eh? ¡Claro que NO!_

-_Entonces ¿te gusta? ¿Verdad? Porque de no ser así no tienes derecho a enojarte de que ella se reúna con otro chico, ella ni siquiera tiene que molestarse en darte explicaciones_

Esa voz se empezaba a hacer molesta, pero en cierto modo tenía razón ¿Por qué me molestaba? Era su vida ¡Que haga lo que ella quiera con su vida! ¡A mí no me incumbe! … Pero al mismo tiempo quiero formar parte de su vida…

¿Eso significa que Juvia me gusta? ¿Quiere decir que esa es la razón por la que me siento… celoso?

Me siento un estúpido siendo celoso, pero no tendría celos si ella no anduviera con él, o si ella y yo fuésemos novios…

_**3 Segundos después de pensar eso…**_

-_¡Espera! ¡¿Qué rayos acabas de pensar Gray?!_

-_Lo que tu querías, eso es lo que en realidad sientes por ella si no que lo reprimes e intentas ser el chico frio y malo de siempre…_

-_¿Te han dicho que eres muy molesto subconsciente?_

-_Soy una parte de ti, así que en teoría tú eres el molesto…_ -dijo con tono de burla-

-_¡Cállate!_

-_Como sea… si no quieres perderla declárate seguro te aceptara, pero hazlo antes de que sea tarde, se nota que ese tal "Haru" mira a Juvia con algo más que "Amistad"_

-_Odio a ese tal "Haru" se está intentando llevar lo que es mío_

-_¿Oh? Alguien al fin lo admitió_

-_¡Sí, ella es mía y no la comparto, definitivamente me le declararé a Juvia!_

**Normal**

Los tres jóvenes se encontraba ya más cerca de su destino pero antes de entrar al lugar antes mencionado Haru paró en seco dejando confundidos a Juvia y a Gray

-¿Haru? –se escuchó preguntando preocupada a la peli-azul-

-Juvia… -se escuchó un susurro de parte del antes nombrado- Juvia yo no solamente vine aquí a saludarte… -hizo una breve pausa- ¡Vine a pedirte que seas mi novia!

Entonces Gray se petrificó, él… él estaba amenazando con quitarle a Juvia de su vida, pero recordó algo que lo tranquilizó… Juvia lo quería a él no a Haru… Gray se encontraba lleno de confianza en sí mismo, el creía firmemente que Juvia lo rechazaría

-Haru… -dijo la peli-azul sorprendida- Creo… creo que tengo que pensarlo, no te prometo nada pero… sólo déjame pensarlo por hoy –le dijo a su "amigo" la peli-azul

Gray literalmente se quedó en blanco, él había presenciado, claramente lo que sucedió, Juvia había dicho de respuesta "_Déjame pensarlo_" no un severo y firme "_No_" que él esperaba sino una pequeña esperanza, un pequeño rayo de luz que abarcada las posibilidades de un "_Si_" si ella llegaba a aceptarlo su mundo se quebraría en mil pedacitos, y después esos mil pedacitos se convertirían en millones de pedacitos y así sucesivamente hasta que no quedase nada.

De un ataque de paranoia Gray solo opto por algo… tenía dos opciones:

1.- Aceptar que ella le daría esperanza a aquel chico

2.- Deja que todo su orgullo se valla a la mierda y declarársele ahí en ese preciso instante

Obviamente él no la perdería, y no ahí, ni nunca, Así que optó por la segunda opción

-¡Juvia! –Se escuchó el grito del peli-azul marino captando la atención de la antes nombrada- ¡Deja a ese tonto y sal conmigo! Tú… ¡Me gustas!

Juvia no reaccionó, ella estaba escuchando las palabras que había querido escuchar desde que conoció a su querido y amado Gray-sama, sin embargo ella se había ya rendido, la única razón de la que se le había pegado en la mañana fue porque quería abrazarlo un última vez para dejar ir, pero ahora ella lo tenía ahí al frente de ella diciéndole que la quería y que quería salir con ella… no tenía ni idea de que hacer

-Gray… -dijo ella llorando- ¿Sabes? Yo ya me había rendido… -dijo haciendo caer más lágrimas-

A Gray se le estaba partiendo el corazón, ella… ¿se había rendido de él? ¿Entonces se iría con Haru? ¿Terminaría perdiendo su mundo?

-Pero aun así parece que fue inútil… -dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras aun caían lágrimas de sus ojos- Gray yo también te quiero –dijo la peli-azul haciendo que al chico se le saliera la más grande sonrisa que tenía, se sentía tan afortunado, pero oyó un ruido-

-Parece que sirvió de algo venir hasta aquí –dijo Haru esbozando una sonrisa-

-¿Haru? –preguntó la peli-azul-

-Juvia, se notaba a leguas que a él le gustas –dijo señalando con el dedo índice a Gray- yo solo vine aquí a provocarle celos a ese pobre muchacho –comenzó a relatar mientras se reía- Gray-san parece que ese muy celoso –dijo burlón-

-¡Calla! –dijo avergonzado el peli-azul

Juvia solo disfrutaba de ese habiente, pero se le fue acercando a Gray para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del nombrado, consiguiendo sorprender y sonrojar al chico

-¿Ju -juvia? –Dijo sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez-

-Gray-sama este es su castigo por dudar de Juvia- dijo sonriéndole a Gray

En otro lugar se podía ver a una rubia sujetando la mano de un levemente sonrojado peli-rosado llegando a la parte trasera de Fairy Tail, cuando al fin pararon el peli-rosado quedo mirando extrañado a su amiga

-¿Lucy ya me puedes soltar? –Dijo este alzando la mano que tenía sujeta la rubia-

-¡Lo- Lo siento! –Dijo soltando rápidamente la mano de su amigo quedando ella sonrojada- _Dios que vergüenza_ –resonaba en la mente de la rubia

-Lucy, estas toda roja… ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el peli-rosa acercando su frente a la de su amiga para verificar si tenía fiebre, consiguiendo sonrojar aún más a la rubia- ¡Lucy estás caliente! ¿Estás segura que es bueno que hayas venido?

-¿E-eh? –Dijo mirando confundida a su amigo- ¡Si! Solo es que de tanto corren a lo menor mi temperatura corporal subió –dijo la rubia tratando de excusarse-

-Ok… -dijo dudando en si creerle o no a su amiga- ¡Cierto! ¿Por qué me jalaste cuando nos encontramos?

-_Es lindo, pero es un idiota_ –pensaba Lucy- Pues… ¿te fijaste que Levy se encontraba conmigo? –El peli-rosa asintió- Quería dejarla a solas con Gajeel, ella debía decirle algo muy importante –dijo con tono pícaro y al mismo tiempo burlón-

El chico solo la miró confundido y atino a decir -¿Eh? –Ladeando la cabeza lo que causo que la rubia se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano- ¿Lucy qué sucede? –dijo preocupado por el repentino golpe que se dio la rubia a ella misma-

-De verdad eres idiota… -dijo en susurro la rubia, pero el Dragneel la escuchó perfectamente-

-¿Yo? ¿Idiota? ¿Por qué? –Dijo confundido y ofendido por lo que le dijo su amiga-

-Natsu… -dijo mientras se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la cara- Veras… si dejas a una chica que le gusta un chico a solas y ellos no son nada, es decir, novios, es para que la chica se le declare, o para que suceda algo romántico entre los dos –dijo Lucy con ojos de estrella- ¿Entiendes?

-¡AAA! –Dijo Natsu, en signo de que entendía lo que dijo Lucy- No entiendo –dijo consiguiendo que Lucy callera de espaldas, enserio su amigo era un gran idiota

-Bueno, a lo mejor cuando tengas a alguien que te guste y te le declares entenderás –dijo Lucy agotada de tratar de hacer entender a ese niño grande, si pues Natsu era un niño en cuerpo de adulto- Bueno entremos –dijo mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de Fairy Tail, pero algo se lo impidió era la mano de su amigo-

-Lucy había olvidado decirte que Mira me pidió que te dijera que somos los encargados de ordenar la biblioteca hoy y mañana

-¿Eh? –Dijo Lucy con tono de pereza- Pero no quiero, siempre terminas destruyendo los libros o causando doble trabajo –dijo al peli-rosa haciendo pucheros-

-¡Lucy! ¡Eso me hiere! –Dijo ofendido Natsu, él sabía que eso era cierto pero es que era aburrido estar sentado ordenando libros en orden alfabético- Y no puedes negarte, esto es para pagar el último destrozo que cusamos

Lucy se aclaró la garganta- Corrección, que tú causaste pero fui inculpada como cómplice

-Bueno ya no importa –dijo arrastrando a Lucy a la biblioteca-

Cuando entraron casi se caen ambos para atrás, habían dejado todos los libros tirados en el suelo, pocos eran los que se encontraba alzados, la sillas, mesas del lugar todas tiradas, en resumen era un desastre tanto así que los dijeron al unísono- ¿Es broma verdad?

-No podré arreglar la mitad de esto, es un desastre, ¡apuesto que lo hicieron a propósito! –Se quejaba Heartfilia-

Mientras que el peli-rosado se encontraba ya recogiendo las sillas y dejándolas en su lugar –Bueno si tanto te quieres ir mejor comienza a arreglar el lugar-

-Ya voy- dijo con desanimo la rubia

_**6 Horas Después…**_

Lucy y Natsu se encontraban agotados por los trabajos de la biblioteca tantos así que ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, Lucy se encontraba acostada en uno de los muebles de las bibliotecas mientras que Natsu se encontraba en el respaldar del mueble usando a Lucy de apoyo para su cabeza, los dos se encontraban profundamente después de ese largo día de trabajo

Una peli-azul se encontraba un poco aburrida debido a que desde que su mejor amiga le había hecho "ese favor" no la había visto, y lo que se le hacía más raro es que tampoco había visto a Natsu, por lo que ella no podía evitar pensar algo como –_Lu-chan también está progresando_- pero en un momento después de fantasear que estaban haciendo esos dos, o donde estaban soltó un –Lu-chan ¿dónde estás? –en forma de suspiro lo que fue perfectamente por una albina que se encontraba cerca de allí

-Ara, ara, Levy ¿no has visto a Lucy en todo el día? –la nombrada negó con la cabeza para después recordar la aterradora escena que había estado presente horas atrás, "Mirajane con su aura de No me mientas" esa aura sin duda daba miedo, de tan solo volver a acordarse de ello le recorrió un escalofrío en el cuerpo

-¿Mira de casualidad no sabes dónde están? –a la peli-azul se le hacía tonto preguntarle porque ella misma horas atrás había intentado "persuadirla" para saber su ubicación la cual ella desconocía, pero no perdía nada con preguntar

Mira sonrío maléficamente -¡Oh! Claro que lo sé, se encuentran en la biblioteca por un castigo, pero no deberías ir arruinarías el lindo ambiente que tienen esos dos allá

Levy ladeó la cabeza -¿Lindo ambiente?

En eso Mira la lleva a Levy a la biblioteca, mientras recorren los pasillos para llegar Mira iba totalmente sonriente mientras Levy la seguía por detrás, ella no tenía idea de que tramaba Mirajane, entonces llegan a la puerta de la biblioteca, Levy a punto de entrar es detenida por la mano de Mira y la ya nombrada le hace una seña con el dedo índice de silencio –Shhh –dijo en susurro, entonces abre lo suficiente la puerta como para ver el interior pero no como para ser descubiertas –Mira –dijo señalándole a la pareja dormida en el mueble- A ese ambiente me refería –dijo sonriente Mira

Levy los quedo mirando un rato y sonrió, al parecer no era a la única que le había ido bien ese día –Parece ser que las buenas acciones se regresan, Lu-chan –dijo la peli-azul sonriendo dulcemente

Después de contemplarlos se fueron y dejaron a la pareja allí

-¡Aaah! –bostezaba una rubia, se había quedado dormida y no pudo terminar de arreglar ese mismo día todo, pero aun así le había gustado haber estado con Natsu todo el día, cuando se fue levantando pudo sentir un bulto en su estómago y pudo ver a mi amigo con su cabeza apoyada allí durmiendo, a lo que solo atino a sonreír –Natsu te ves tan apacible durmiendo, pareces un bebé –dijo soltando una sonrisita, entonces comenzó a acariciar suavemente y con cariño el sedoso cabello rosado de Natsu

-Mmm… -se escuchó como se iba despertando el peli-rosado, haciendo que la rubia parara de acariciarle el pelo, pero en realidad solo se acomodó y aparentemente se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo- sígueme acariciando el pelo… -dijo mientras cogía la mano de Lucy y la ponía sobre su cabeza-

-Natsu ya despierta, ya es tarde –dijo la rubia consiguiendo un puchero de Natsu- Pareces un niño –dijo riendo- Ya párate

-No quiero, quiero seguir durmiendo contigo aquí –dijo Natsu consiguiendo un leve sonrojo de la rubia-

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir a mi casa Natsu –dijo Lucy tratando de quitarse de encima a Natsu- muévete…

-No

-Que si

-Que no

-¡Que si Natsu!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Natsu muévete de una maldita vez! –dijo tirando al suelo al peli-rosado-

-¡Auch! ¡Lucy eso dolió! –Dijo sobándose la cabeza-

-¡Para que aprendas a moverte cuando te lo piden! –Dijo desviando la cara- ¡Adiós! –Dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la biblioteca, pero al intentar abrirla… -Ábrete –decía Lucy forcejando la puerta –Rayos…

-¿Qué sucede Lucy? ¿Qué no te ibas? –dijo en tono burlesco el peli-rosado-

-¡Maldito Natsu! ¡Si no te hubieras quedado dormido yo podría estar ahora en mi apartamento!

-Si, si –dijo Natsu dirigiéndose de nuevo al mueble para dormir- ¡Buenas Noches Lucy!

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que te vas dormir! –Dijo una enfadada Lucy-

-… -no se escuchó la voz de Natsu-

-Tal parece que el idiota ya se durmió –dijo en un susurro la rubia, cuando gira para volver a intentar a abrir la puerta se encuentra con Natsu quien la sorprende del susto- ¡Kya! –Se escuchó el grito de Lucy por toda la biblioteca junto con las estruendosas carcajadas de Natsu- ¡Natsu! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Ya, ya Lucy no es para tanto –dijo el muchacho parando sus carcajadas, pero cuan vio a su amiga estaba llorando- Lu-Lucy… no, no llores… tu sabes que no soporto ver llorar a una chica –dijo mientras intentaba calmarla no sabía qué hacer, entonces en un descuido Lucy lo agarra y le comienza a hacer cosquillas- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Se escuchaba la estruendosa de Natsu- Para Lucy –decía Natsu tratando de escapar, entonces agarra los dos brazos de Lucy y los pones sobre ellas haciéndola caer en el piso, el quedando sobre ella en una posición muy comprometedora- Te dije que pararas –dijo mirándola divertido, al parecer él no había notado su posición pero la rubia si, ella se encontraba totalmente roja mirando hacia otro lado menos la cara de Natsu- ¿Qué sucede?

-E-e-estas… so-sobre mi… -dijo avergonzada la rubia

-¿Eh? –dijo mirando en qué posición se encontraba y consiguiendo un sonrojo- ¡Lo siento! –dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie

-Está bien… -la rubia seguía sonrojada- Natsu no creí que fueras así de pervertido –dijo mirando a otro lado-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! Y-yo no… bueno talvez… ¡Pero yo no! –dijo sonrojado el peli-rosado-

-Natsu yo lo dije de broma, pero tú mismo lo acabas de admitir –dijo mientras le caiga una gotita de la cabeza-

-Jejeje –reía nervioso Natsu-

-Bueno no queda de otra así que me iré a dormir, ¡Hasta mañana!

Natsu la miro confuso -¿A dónde?

-Es un secreto –hizo una pausa- No quiero que me hagas cosas pervertidas mientras duermo –dijo alejándose de el

-¡Yo no haría algo así! –dijo sonrojándose, él había pensado en la pequeña posibilidad de hacer algo pero le daría demasiada vergüenza así que la descarto-

Dos jóvenes se encontraban nuevamente arreglando los libros, es decir cumpliendo su debido castigo, mejor dicho cumpliendo el debido castigo del Dragneel, Lucy solo había sido culpada como cómplice así que compartían la misma condena…

Lucy se encontraba subida en una escalera para alcanzar la estantería más alta para clasificar los libros mientras Natsu se los pasaba alfabéticamente

-Natsu pásame otro

-Ten –dijo entregándole el libro

-Listo ya falta poco, solo unos cinco más y terminamos –dijo feliz la rubia, pero ella pudo notar una cara un poco triste de Natsu- ¿Natsu qué sucede?

-¿_Debería decírselo hoy al fin? … Ya llevo esperando mucho tiempo… ¡Lo diré!_ –Se decía en su mente el peli-rosado- La verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo contigo Lucy –La nombrada dejó caer un libro de la impresión-

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundida y sonrojada, Natsu comenzó a ponerse nervioso-

-¡_Es ahora o nunca!_ –Se gritó mentalmente- Lucy… -la rubia lo miró fijamente- ¡ME GUSTAS! –la rubia se impresiono tanto que la escalera en la que se encontraba comenzó a tambalearse, ella trató de agarrarse de la estantería pero no lo logró, ya se encontraba cayendo, Natsu intentó agárrala pero no lo logró

-¡LUCYY! –pegó un desgarrador grito el peli-rosado-

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Exactamente 3 meses han pasado desde lo ocurrido, Lucy se encontraba en coma, según el doctor no era un caso severo, pero el golpe que recibió en el cráneo le afecto, así que sería normal que tardara en despertar o que al despertar no recordara mucho, pero aun así recupera la memoria.

Natsu sin embargo, siempre le iba a visitar al hospital, todos los días, él quería que cuando ella despertase al primero que viese fuera a él, él siempre se quedaba allí tomando su mano y le contaba todo lo que pasaba en el trayecto de los meses, a pesar de que ella no lo escuchase.

Lucy estaba conectada a monitores de ritmo cardiaco, y sus signos vitales, en los 3 meses transcurridos todo con respecto a su salud había estado bien, también sus amigos la iban a visitar diariamente, Levy antes de que el accidente había sido ayudada por Lucy por "un empujoncito" y gracias a eso ahora ella es novia de Gajeel, con respecto a Gray se le había declarado a Juvia después de un ataque de celos causados por un amigo de la infancia de Juvia, todo iba bien, Incluso Erza había conseguido pareja se llama Jerall, se encuentra en otro instituto pero aun así mantienen su relación.

Solo faltaba una cosa, que Lucy despertase para que Natsu volviera a tener esa hermosa sonrisa con la que siempre andaba

Entonces se comenzó a escuchar un aumento en los signos vitales y cardiacos, era Lucy estaba despertando, poco a poco fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos hasta encontrarse con Natsu sosteniendo su mano mientras dormía

-¿Natsu? –Pregunto en susurro la rubia-

-¿Lucy? –el peli-rosa había despertado y se había encontrado con el mejor regalo que le pudiesen dar, su rubia, su Lucy estaba despierta, después de 3 largos meses al fin volvía a escuchar su de nuevo- ¡Lucy! –esta vez fue un grito de emoción y la abrazo sin dudarlo

-Natsu ¿qué sucedió? –Preguntó la rubia- ¿Qué sucedió con todos los del gremio?

Natsu la miro confundido- ¿Gremio? ¿De qué hablas Lucy?

La rubia bajó la mirada, y lo recordó, todas sus aventuras, sus travesuras, todo, absolutamente todo había sido un sueño- A eso se refería con "_Despierta_" –dijo llorando Lucy, ella no quería irse porque no quería afrontar la dura realidad

-Lucy ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que no quería afrontar la dura realidad, tendría que hacerlo, no podía hacer preocupar a sus amigos todo el tiempo, y ahora ella podía estar junto a la persona que ama –No, No sucede nada –dijo aun llorando- Natsu estoy en casa

**~FIN~**

**Bueno antes de que me lancen tomates, sillas voladoras, y quién sabe qué otra cosa quiero decir algo…**

**-¡Tengo Excusa! **

**Bueno la verdad es mi primer Fanfiction así que si esperaban un final más "WOOOOOO" pues lamento arruinarle el final, fue totalmente inesperado pero bueno x3**

**Si me llego a llenar de nuevo de inspiración escribiré otra historia, no dejo fecha ni nada xD**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y me despido**

**¡Adiós!**

**Atte.**

Stefy-chan


	8. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

><p>Han pasado exactamente 3 años desde mi accidente, 3 años desde mi inconciencia, 3 años desde que tuve que aceptar otra realidad, 3 años adaptándome a algo que se supone que ya experimenté.<p>

A que suena loco ¿verdad?

Bueno en mi caso yo diría que no, al parecer soy de esas clases de personas que constan con "ese tipo" de suerte -reí nerviosa- como sea, después de ese accidente de hace 3 años no tenía muchas cosas en claro.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

Me encontraba acosta, con una bata blanca en una sala del hospital tratando tratando de asimilar toda la información y mezclándola con los supuestos "recuerdos" que adquirí estando en coma.

Entonces comienzo a observar como un hombre de unos 30 años se me va acercando con una carpeta.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia? -preguntó el, yo sólo asentí.

-Bueno primero que nada quisiera darle felicidades por regresar de su repentino estado de inconciencia -dijo con una especie de mueca que se suponía era su sonrisa- Siguiendo con el tema... ¿Qué clase de sueño tuvo en su tiempo ausente? -yo solamente lo miré, combatiendo entre mi misma en si decirle o no, después de todo era un sueño muy extraño y quería que creyese que estaba loca.

-Tranquila señorita Heartfilia no voy a creer que está loca -¿qué acaso lee la mente? -No, solo que sus expresiones faciales lo dicen todo- No, usted si lee la mente- fue lo que pensé.

-Retomando con el asunto, ¿qué clase de sueño tuvo? -Lo miré indecisa unos segundos y le comencé a contar.

-Bueno... -me miró con su carpeta en la mano inspeccionando- Soñé que yo era parte de un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail -el escribió algo- Y que me secuestraban 2 veces -nuevamente anotó otra cosa- El primer "secuestro" fue de parte de unos amigos de mi padre para un compromiso, pero me dejaron ir- me miró unos segundos y volvió a escribir- Pero en el segundo secuestro había un chico que me decía que tenía que "Despertar" -el doctor paró de escribir y me miró sorprendido- Después de eso hubo una batalla, y en esa batalla estaba Natsu, pero fui encerrada en una especie de jaula y al parecer me desmayé y desperté aquí.

-El doctor me miró unos segundos -¿Hay alguien en especial de quién hayas contado con su presencia continuamente? -me puse a pensar unos segundos.

-Sí, de Natsu -el doctor me miró un momento y comenzó a examinar la carpeta al parecer juntando los datos que tenía el allí.

-Señorita -yo lo miré- Usted ha tenido un sueño reconstructivo -lo miré confusa- En los momentos en que usted estuvo aquí ausente estaba renovando, al parecer, los recuerdos más recientes, es decir los 3 meses que usted estuvo aquí ausente su cerebro se encontraba dándole recuerdos, pero de una forma que se le hiciera más divertida.

-Eso significa que ¿Me secuestraron enserio? -dije algo alterada

-Bueno según sus amigos y también los periódicos, usted fue secuestrada por dos hombres, por su posición en la empresa que heredará. -hizo una pausa- Sin embargo aquí no hay información de que haya sido secuestrada una segunda vez, puede que haya sido un compromiso forzado y su cerebro lo haya tomado como un "secuestro" -dijo rascándose la nuca-

-¿Y qué de Fairy Tail?

-Pues es el instituto al que pertenece -dijo con simpleza- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Estaba pensando en otra pregunta, en cuanto recordé algo- ¿Por qué en mi sueño la mayoría de tiempo estaba con Natsu?

El doctor solo ahogó una risita y comenzó a hablar -Ese muchacho ha estado aquí todos los días desde que usted cayó en coma -lo miré sorprendida- creo que fue a la primera persona que usted vio al despertar -dijo mientras cerraba la carpeta y se alejaba hacia la puerta.

Entonces recordé algo -¡Espere! -él se detuvo y me miró -En mi sueño también tuve una declaración de parte de ese chico -dije algo sonrojada jugando con los dedos, seguro me veía ridícula.

El docto solo río -Eso yo no lo sé, usted tiene que averiguarlo señorita Heartfilia- dijo mientras se iba.

¡Maldito Doctor! ¡Apuesto que si lo sabía! ¡Él tenía toda mi vida allí! ¡¿Cómo rayos no sabría de eso?! O mejor dicho… ¡¿Cómo carajos había conseguido obtener toda mi vida y archivarla en una carpeta?! Me estaban empezando a dar miedo los hospitales por su meticulosa investigación…

Y dejando ese tema de lado… ¿Cómo le preguntaría a Natsu sobre si somos algo más que amigos? -De tan sólo pensarlo ya sentía que me ardían las mejillas- Me puse a pensar unos minutos

-Si le pregunto a Natsu y resulta haber sido parte del sueño –hice una pausa- quedaré como idiota. Pero si le pregunto y si pasó en realidad –hice otra pausa- no sabría cómo responder… -me hice una bolita en la camilla y me comencé a restregar el pelo buscando una solución. -¿Cómo le voy a preguntar eso a Natsu? –exclamé estresada de mi situación.

-¿Preguntar qué cosa? –_Mierda, mierda, mierda era él_- me miró curioso.

-Etto… pues…

-¿Lucy qué querías decirme? –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_De tanta gente que podía entrar por esa puerta tiene que ser él_- Es que creerás que estoy loca –dije nerviosa, tenía que inventarme algo.

Me miró curioso y confuso- Tranquila yo jamás creería eso… ¿Qué es?

-Pues… -centró su atención en mí- ¿de verdad tienes un gato azul con alas que habla? –había recordado que cuando desperté en el "gremio" Happy estaba preocupado junto con Natsu.

Natsu al parecer estaba reprimiendo una carcajada –Lucy… -lo miré- Ese gato azul con alas fue un regalo de mi padre junto con mi bufanda. Pero no habla es de peluche –dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-Oh, ¿Se llama Happy verdad?

-Parece que si lo recuerdas, y ¿qué te dijo el doctor?

-El doctor me dijo que mi sueño fue reconstructivo –hice una pausa- Soñé todos los recuerdos recientes antes del accidente, es decir soñé los 3 meses antes del accidente –le miré nerviosa- pero por mi gran imaginación, soñé que estábamos en un gremio de magos –dije riendo

De repente las mejillas de Natsu cogieron color -¿Soñaste los 3 meses antes del accidente? –Preguntó nervioso, yo asentí- ¿Todo? –volví a asentir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –dije mirándolo, el desvió la mirada para que no viese su sonrojo- ¿Natsu?

-¿Hoy te dan de alta? –dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Natsu no me cambies de tema –dije haciendo un leve puchero- La verdad no tengo un recuerdo en claro… -dije o mejor dicho susurré- y tiene que ver contigo… -dijo aún más bajo

El me miró sorprendido y nervioso- ¿Conmigo? –Dijo nuevamente tomando color- ¿Cu-cuál?

Sólo me sonrojé- pues…

-¿Lucy qué soñaste?

-Me da vergüenza decirlo –dije por lo bajo

-¿Tiene algo que ver con una confesión?

Me sonrojé, sorprendí, entonces no era un sueño, si paso. Me sentí muy emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa- Si… -dije aún sonrojada- ¿Na-natsu de verdad pasó? –pregunté aún más sonrojada

-Si… -dijo rascándose la nuca- Pues, gracias a eso tu estuviste aquí 3 largos meses –hizo una pausa- fue mi culpa, Lo siento –dijo mirando al suelo- No hay necesidad de que me respondas, solo no lo recuerdes ¿si? –dijo apenada, con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Me rompí, me puse a llorar, él se puso nervioso por mi acto y se me acercó- Lucy… tranquila… -dijo tratando de consolarme.

Lo miré aun llorando –Y-yo –estaba hablando entrecortada- N-no quiero olvidar–se sorprendió, me sonroje por lo que iba a decir- Yo también te amo –dije en una especie de susurro solo audible para él, él se quedó estático, como procesando la información recibida

-Luce… ¿es enserio? –me miró emocionado con cierto brillo especial en sus ojos, yo asentí por lo bajo, de repente me abrazó- Te Amo Lucy.

Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir pero esta vez era de felicidad –Yo también Te Amo Natsu –el me cogió el mentón para que le mirara, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta besarme, sin duda era el día más feliz de mi vida.

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

Tal vez hace 3 años, y aun no tengo muchas cosas en claro pero… me encanta como es mi vida ahora después de todo valió la pena estar en _Un Profundo Sueño_

-¡Luce! –escuché que gritaban mi nombre

-¡Voy! –dije mientras cerraba mi diario y lo guardaba, antes de guardarlo lo miré una vez más con cariño

-¡Lucy se hace tarde!

-¡Que ya voy Natsu! –Dije corriendo hacia él- ten un poco más de paciencia –dije haciendo pucheros

-Sí, si –dijo mientras me daba un besó, me sonrojé

-No hagas eso sin avisar –dije mirando a otro lado

-Es que me encanta verte sonrojada –dijo sonriendo

-Tonto…

-Así me quieres –dijo de nuevo besándome, esta vez yo también correspondiendo

FIN

_Antes de que alguien me mate por no avisar que habría epílogo –me olvidé e.e- aquí creo que está mejor explicado –y si no pos ya no es culpa :$ -como decía, sí es verdad, el final fue algo así como que mande todo a mierda y no expliqué nada xD pero aquí traigo el epílogo que espero ayude ;-;_

_Bueno eso es todo_

_¡Adiós! -w-_


End file.
